


Plaid Nightgown

by IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Flirting, Confidence, Dirty Talk, F/F, Flirting, Oral Sex, Seduction, Smut, Top - Freeform, empowerment, erinisabeast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou/pseuds/IWouldNameMyPetsAfterYou
Summary: It's Holtz and Erin's one-year and Erin is tired of being the bottom. Literally just a lot of smut and dirty talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that this couple has set up safe words and is completely consensual. Since they're already in an established relationship, I felt that it would mess with the continuity of the story if I put in a discussion about it.

Erin wanted to impress Holtz so badly. It was why she’d looked for two hours at the pajamas and lingerie trying to to find the perfect thing to wear for the night of their first anniversary. It had to be special. It had to be sexy. Most of all, it had to make Holtz bite her bottom lip in excitement.

Erin was careful to pick something that would reflect her personality, too. The red nightgown certainly wasn’t something Holtz would have picked out for her, but Erin thought that it made her look… well, like herself. It was long and plaid and it was made of soft cotton and it made Erin feel good about herself. She had looked in her reflection in the mirror at Target and grinned with how regular this one made her feel. She had been so nervous about finding the right one, especially since she’d never really gone out of her way to buy lingerie to impress anyone before.

When Erin got to the Stardust Diner (by far the couple’s favorite date-night spot), she slid into the booth and put her chin in her hands, smiling. 

“Happy anniversary, Holtzy.”

Holtz leaned forward, grasping both of Erin’s hands in her own and kissing her briefly on the lips. She grinned and sat back.

“I got you something.” Erin said timidly. Her lips turned up at the corners and she breathed out heavily.

Holtz’s eyes glimmered with excitement. “Do I get it now?”

“Nah, you’re going to have to wait on this one.” Erin hesitated, then very awkwardly ran her tongue over her teeth as suggestively as she could. She immediately regretted it, because Holtz snorted a bit. But then, Holtz leaned forward, a lock of hair falling out of her updo and tangling itself in the bowl of butter. Erin didn’t have time to laugh before Holtzmann spoke.

“I think you’d better sit on this side of the booth, you little tease.”

Erin sighed reluctantly, even as a little shiver of anticipation ran up her spine. As she stood up and walked around the table, she could feel Holtz’s eyes travel up her body. She only had a few seconds to process what Holtz was mentally doing to her, and then she was sitting next to her and pulling her plate towards her in embarrassment, her cheeks glowing.

Holtz watched Erin intensely, but Erin was too busy spreading jam on her toast to acknowledge her. That is, until she felt a small, calloused hand on her bare thigh. She paused mid-bite, then swallowed slowly. She didn’t want to draw attention to herself in such a public place, so she simply glanced at Holtzmann and asked “how is the emergency proton operator going?” Holtz had begun working on a system which would immediately call 911 if anyone was injured at a bust. It was built into the proton packs, and Erin was genuinely interested in how its development was progressing. 

“Oh, you know…” Holtz began as she ever-so-slightly began rubbing her thumbnail over Erin’s thigh, right where the hem of her dress fell. “It’s going pretty well. I mean, I didn’t know that the wiring would tangled up so easily without the silicone to protect it, but I’m trying to cut down on the weight of those things. They get pretty heavy. I mean, not that I’m opposed to all the muscle you’ve gained, but…”

Erin tried to breathe evenly, to not let Holtz know how affected she was. She lifted her fork to her mouth and bit down on her eggs, letting her mind wander as Holtz rambled on, her hand getting ever closer to the top of inner thighs. Her muscles tensed and her center ached, but she was frustrated with the fact that Holtz was always the one making the move. As soon as Erin even tried to be sexy, it turned out too awkward and good-natured to be truly seductive. And then, Holtz always took the lead, as if she assumed that Erin was reaching out and asking for help. Erin was tired of it. And that was the thought process that finally made her reach down, pull Holtz’s hand from between her legs, and pin it under her knee. 

“It’s my turn.”

Holtz’s grin slackened. “Huh?”

Erin shifted so that the full length of her left leg was draped across Holtzmann’s crossed ones below the table. She pressed her fingers into Holtz’s side lightly, saying, “you don’t always have to be a sex goddess, you know. I can be seductive and kinky too.” She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Holtz seemed taken aback, but quickly recovered her composure as she said, “of course, Gilbert. After all this time, you think I don’t know how sexy this buttoned-up goody two-shoes can be?”

Erin nodded her head down and whispered into the shorter woman’s ear. “You don’t have any idea.” She planted a soft kiss on the engineer’s ear, then breathed gently onto her neck before sitting up again. “Wanna get out of here?”

“That’s my line,” Holtz said playfully, though she seemed pleased. “Yes, let’s. But I wanna finish my food first. Get some strength in me before getting my action.” She took a large bite, enthusiastically stuffing her mouth with strawberries and pancake, syrup dripping onto her chin. Erin surprised herself by leaning forward and, before she could even think about the crazy thing she was about to do, licking the drop off of Holtz’s chin. She immediately recoiled, shocked at her bold move, but Holtzmann grinned and dropped her fork onto her plate with a clunk. She threw several bills on the table, grabbed Erin’s hand, and dragged her towards the door. “We need to leave now, babe. Before I jump you right here on this floor.”

When they returned home, Erin swung the door shut and shoved Holtzmann aggressively against the wall.

“Wow, you really do have some newfound strength in there, don’t you Gilbert?” Holtz said coolly, as though she wasn’t being pinned to the wall and having her neck bitten by her girlfriend.

“Came in handy, didn’t it?” Erin muttered into Jillian’s neck, fully concentrating on licking the soft skin at the base of her throat. She bit gently into it, and Holtzmann whimpered, her composure finally cracking. Erin stepped back, out of breath. 

“Go to the bedroom. Don’t undress yet. I’ll be there in five minutes.” Erin was astonished that she sounded so strong, so in control. She was proud of this newfound confidence, and was excited that now that she had unlocked it, it seemed to keep developing. She changed quickly into her plaid nightgown after Holtz had scampered upstairs. She opened the door to the bedroom and found Holtz sitting on the edge of the bed, kicking her feet like a young child, hands folded in her lap demurely. Before Holtz could register what was happening, Erin pounced, pushing Jillian back against the bed and firmly kissing her. When she pulled away, Holtz glanced down at her nightgown and giggled.

“Is that your present?” 

“You bet your ass it is.”

“It’s so… you. Like, when I pick out stuff for you it’s always just mainstream sexy, but maybe I was missing out on the fact that you - you and your frumpy adorableness - is what makes you sexy.”

“You think so?” Erin slid down and pressed her lips to Holtz’s trembling stomach. 

“I know so,” Holtz breathed.

Erin focused her attention on Holtz’s breasts, kissing them through the fabric of her shirt as she slid her hand roughly into the top of the engineer’s jeans. Holtz’s legs twitched and she bit the insides of her cheeks as Erin pressed the heel of her hand into Holtz’s clit through her panties.

“God, I’ve never gotten to unravel you like this before,” Erin said, tracing Holtz’s collarbone with her tongue and pressing it flat against Holtz’s shoulder before flicking it up again. 

“Don’t know why we didn’t try it sooner,” Holtz disclosed, her voice breaking as her breathing escalated.

“I get off so much thinking about this,” Erin said, her mischievous smile invisible to Holtz as she twisted Holtz’s hair in her hand and yanked her head back. She pulled her other hand out of Holtz’s jeans, fumbling with the buttons on Jillian’s shirt and burying her tongue in the top of her cleavage.

“Thinking about what?” Holtz bent easily under Erin’s will, but she still wanted to assert herself, find out what it was that made Erin so hot for her.

“Thinking about making you wild. Thinking about having my way with you and making you submit to me. Maybe spanking you a little bit. Being in control.”

“I never knew my little Erin was -” Holtz’s breath caught in her throat as Erin nipped at her chest.

“Don’t. Call me little right now.”

“I get it, I’m smaller than you. But -”

“But I’m in control right now. And not only am I bigger, but I want you to feel like I’m taking care of you.”

Holtz swallowed. “Okay,” she squeaked softly.

Erin’s eyes looked like they were burning with desire. “Good.” She flipped Holtzmann onto her stomach and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Holtz’s pants. She wiggled them off, along with Holtz’s panties, and pulled Holtz onto her lap roughly. Her long fingers stroked Holtz’s ass lightly for a few seconds. Then, Erin’s soft touch disappeared and she smacked Holtz, hard. Jillian groaned.

“God, Erin,” she muttered. “You are too damn good.”

“Just you wait.” Erin brought the flat of her palm down on Holtz again and again until her cheeks were burning red. By this point, Holtzmann was squirming.

“Please, Gilbert.”

“If you insist,” Erin said coolly. She flipped Holtzmann over and guided the engineer’s arms out of the sleeves of her shirt, which was hanging loosely around her small frame with the buttons undone. She tossed the shirt to the floor and hooked one finger inside Holtz’s bra, inside the point between her breasts. “I’m going to fuck you now, Holtz. I’m going to fuck you hard and I’m going to make you scream.”

“Where did such confidence come from, Gilbert? Are you sure you can get me to - aggghhhhhhhh!”

Erin had placed her tongue forcefully on Holtz’s clit and swirled it roughly around. She took it into her mouth and sucked.

“Oh… god… Gilbert…” 

“I love when you call me that.”

Holtz reached tentatively for Erin’s hair, attempting to wrap her fingers in it, but Erin quickly reacted, pausing for a moment to capture Holtz’s hands and pin her wrists down forcefully. Several garbled sounds came from Holtzmann’s throat.

“You’re so sexy when you’re frustrated.” Erin breathed lightly onto Holtz before continuing, kissing and sucking on her until the helpless engineer was panting furiously. 

“You took my line again,” Holtzmann grunted.

Erin abruptly paused, causing Holtz to scream in annoyance. Her ribcage moved in and out rapidly and her head tilted back, her jaw clenched.

“Gilbert.”

“Do you promise to be good if I take my hand away?” Erin asked playfully.

Holtz nodded dutifully. Erin removed her hand from Jillian’s wrists and inserted one finger inside her, returning her attention to her clit at the same time. She crooked her finger, pressing it into Holtzmann’s walls and finding her g-spot after a couple of minutes. Holtzmann shivered.

“I love you so fucking much,” Erin said when she surfaced to take a breath. The moment she kissed Holtz’s clit again, Jillian’s body started to shake uncontrollably and Erin became sweet again. “I’ve got you, babe,” she reassured Holtzmann as she bent her finger inside of her once more and felt her clench around it. She kept pressing her attention to Holtz’s clit with her tongue until her body relaxed and her mouth let out one last gasp. As she slid her finger from Holtz, she climbed over her body again and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. Holtz lay in place, slowly opening her eyes, as Erin settled herself on top and nuzzled into her breasts, relearning every curve and angle in the engineer’s body. 

“You know, that nightgown is adorable and sexy, but I’m thinking it might be better off,” Holtz said a while later, her voice having regained its full volume. “I mean, if you decide that you wanna let me compete with that. Not that I could.”

“Holtz.”

“Yeeeeesssssss?”

“You are so on for a competition. Maybe if we tie there’ll even be a second round.”

Holtz grinned, sat up, and tossed Erin back onto the pillows.

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
